A Little Too Late
by Ayamas4Ever
Summary: Beck and Tori are friends, but then Tori starts to have a crush on him. One-Shot. Rated T for Character death at the ending.


She met him in fifth grade and became friends. Even though her family thought they'll probably start dating when they're older, they just stayed friends.

* * *

><p>A year later she starts to have feelings for him, but she doesn't quite knows what those feelings exactly are. With Valentines Day, she gives him a present. At school they're supposed to give a present to a person if you pull his or hers name out of the hat. She doesn't pull his name though.<p>

'Here you go. Happy Valentines Day.', he gives her a confused look.

'You pulled me?', she shakes her head.

'No, I just wanted to give you something.'

'Why thank you Miss. Vega.', he says and he smiles her a genuine smile and winks at her, he doesn't know that her stomach hurts, in a good way though. She smiles back and walks to her seat in the class, she sits down and turns around, just in time to see him unpack his present, she gave him a book about becoming an actor, because she knows it's his biggest dream to become a famous actor someday, she sees him smile and quickly turns around before he can see her looking his way.

* * *

><p>At the end of the year it's time for the final musical, which every class does at the end of primary school. She doesn't get a big role, she plays the receptionist at a mall and he plays the lead role of the boy who's dreams come true.<p>

But at the final dance, they stand next to each other and look at each other every once in while. They smile and dance together, little does she hopes that the song never ends and she can just stand next to him forever.

'Hey! You were great!', Mrs. Vega says while running to her daughter and pulling her into an embrace.

'Thanks mom. Didn't have a big role though.'

'Doesn't matter.', she hears from behind. She turns around when her mother lets her go and looks him straight in the eyes. 'You were fantastic, you know you have an amazing voice. I don't understand why Mrs. Beale didn't gave you the lead singing voice Tor, you totally deserved it.', she smiles and blushes, just a little.

'Thanks Beck.', she walks over to him and they hug… and there's that weird tingling feeling in her stomach again.

* * *

><p>'Hey Beck?'<p>

'Yes?'

'Won't you forget me on that other school?', they're laying on the grass in Tori's garden, watching the clouds and the blue sky.

'What do you mean?', he turns his head to look at her, she's looking at the sky with her hands under her head.

'I mean… after Summer we're going to different schools, you're going to some kind of school for performing arts and I go to Sherwood. I guess, I'm just afraid that we forget about each other.', she turns her head also and stares into his big brown eyes, he smiles.

'We're friends, I'll never forget about you Tor.'

'Promise?'

'Promise.', and they just lay there, watching the sky, feeling a fresh summer breeze once in a while.

* * *

><p>Soon the Summer ends and it's the start of a new school year, new school, new people, new start. Tori makes her way to the entrance of Sherwood and gets a panic attack, she calls Beck.<p>

'Tor, it will be alright, you'll do great. It's just like every other school.'

'But it's so new.', she cries through her cell-phone. She's hiding in the girls-bathroom, just in case someone of her class sees her crying about the first school day, like a toddler would do on the first time going to kindergarten.

'Tor, I know you can go through this day, you'll make friends and I'm sure they'll like you.'

'You sure?', she sobs.

'Hundred percent.', she dries her eyes and smiles, even though he can't see it.

'Thank you Beck.'

'Your welcome Tor.'

* * *

><p>It's a couple months later when they're having their first fight, ever.<p>

'I'm sorry Tor, but I'm just busy.'

'But you promised this time, we talked about this for months, I thought we were friends Beck! You stood me up!'

'Then what do you want me to say? I said I'm sorry. I just forgot.', her eyes widen and a tear escapes her eye, she sweeps her eye. 'What's wrong?', he asks.

'You promised to never forget me, you broke it.'

'Tori I-'

'Just go away Beck, you're a liar.', _why __is__ the__ life__ of__ a__ teenager __always__ so __dramatic? _He leaves her house and they don't speak to each other for years and they just… forget about each other, I guess.

* * *

><p>Three years later she goes to a school named "Hollywood Arts", it's a school for performing arts and she came in by filling in for Trina while she had a swollen tongue or something. Clearly, the principal saw talent in her and wanted her to attend Hollywood Arts. It's the first day on Hollywood Arts when she sees <em>him<em> again.

It's then when she just made her way into Sikowitz' class and she doesn't pay attention when she turns around, she bumps into someone causing her to spill coffee all over the person. She apologizes and starts rubbing his shirt, he tells her it's sweet, but that's she's actually making it worse. She looks up and sees…

'Beck?', his eyes widen and he stares at her.

'Tori?', he chokes out. 'Wha- What are you doing here? Didn't you go to Sherwood?'

'Well, yeah, but Trina got a swollen tongue at the Big Showcase so I fill in for her.'

'You were that girl everyone's talking about? I mean, I knew it was Trina with the swollen tongue, but I thought it was just someone from the public filling in for her.'

'Nope, just me.'

'It's good to see you though.', he smiles and her stomach makes that weird feeling again. 'I mean', he continues. 'It's been..'

'Three years.', they say at the same time. And then a girl comes in, pointing to Tori to stay away from her boyfriend. It feels like a rock was shoved down her throat and sunk to her stomach, he has a _girlfriend?_

* * *

><p>The rest of her first day is not very exciting, well.. minus the part when his girlfriend, her name is Jade, poured coffee on her head. She ran out of the classroom, then a guy named André, which she met when Trina was supposed to practice for the Big Showcase, followed her, saying she's special and many other things, she got a new Best-Friend that day, but he's not <em>him.<em>

Her second day was quite the opposite, she got revenge on Jade and got to kiss him on stage, just for revenge, so she makes herself think, although she can't stop the feelings in her stomach, causing to have huge tummy ache at the end of the day.

In the following days, she gets to meet the rest of the gang or how they're called by the rest of the students on Hollywood Arts.

Well, you met André, sort of. He's the friend, he's always there to comfort people when they're down. He loves music and songwriting.

Then there's Jade, the… well let's just say she's like a Goth, black, scissors, sort of over-protective girlfriend. Predictably, she and Tori can't stand each other, actually Tori tries to make things work, for Beck, but Jade sort of _hates_Tori.

The red-haired girl, Cat, which she actually met on the first day, but she walked away when Tori said something like: 'Ooh I love cats.' Which Cat responded with: 'What's that supposed to mean?', yeah… she's… yeah…

As last but not least we have Robbie and Rex, well actually Rex is a puppet, or a dummy, or whatever you want to call it. Robbie is like a sort of nerd and Rex is rude… most of the time.

* * *

><p>The year passes by and she dates three boys, number one is Ryder Daniels and she starts dating him when she has a assignment to perform at the Full Moon Jam, he asks her out, implying that he just likes her and wants to grab sushi or something. Eventually it comes out that he just used her to get a good grade for the assignment.<p>

Number two is Steven Carson, he lives in LA and in Seattle because of his divorced parents. André managed to let Keenan Thompson allow him to give a small party in his house. Tori finds out that Steven has been cheating on her and Carly, yes of iCarly, he has been dating her and Carly at the same time.

Number three is a guy called Josh Christopher, he was the worst of all, he used her to get his ex-girlfriend back, she thought he was different, because they stayed together for six months, longer than Steven and Ryder together. She caught him kissing with his ex when she went to his locker, to meet with him.

'I'm sorry Tor.', Beck put his backpack on the ground and slid next to her on the ground, with his back against the locker.

'I should've seen it coming, he was acting weird lately. I'm so stupid.'

'No you're not.'

'Yes I am! I should've known that he was just like Ryder and Steven, even worse than them.'

'Don't be so hard on yourself.', she sighed.

'Nobody will love me.'

'That's not true, I love you.', she looked at him and he genuinely smiled at her.

'Maybe, but not in that kind of way… in the way I have.'

'What do you mean?', Tori looked at Beck again, she felt anger rising in her chest and stood suddenly up.

'Boy you're so blind! Have you never wondered what I felt for you? Valentines Day in 6th grade, the final musical and why do you think I was so angry at you for breaking the promise you made to never forget me?'

'Tori I-'

'Just forget it Beck. I don't want to see you ever again. You're just like those others.', with that she ran off.

* * *

><p>The next day Beck goes to Tori's house, to apologize, she hasn't been on school today, so he decided to come over after school. He knocks on the door and Trina opens it, her cheeks are wet, she has been crying, he thinks.<p>

'Beck?'

'Trina? Have you been crying?'

'It's Tori.'

'What's with her? Is she okay?', Trina shakes her head.

'She's in the hospital, she- she tried to kill herself, I'm just here to clean her room.'

'Wha- I- I'll help you. You shouldn't be doing this alone.', she smiles weakly and walks up-stairs. They open the door and Beck's eyes widen in shock, blood is on the floor, together with white, well.. not so white anymore, sheets. Trina goes to the bathroom and comes back with a bucket and cleaning cloths. He takes one over from her and starts cleaning the floors while Trina brings the sheets to the bathroom and washes them in the wash-machine. What on earth happened here?

* * *

><p>They're almost done when the phone in the Vega-residence rings, Trina walks downstairs and couple minutes later she screams for Beck.<p>

'What?'

'We have to go, there's something wrong at the hospital.'

When they arrive at the hospital, they see Mr. and Mrs. Vega sitting in the waiting-room, crying.

'What happened?', Trina asks out of breath.

'She….died.', Mr. Vega says while trying to calm Mrs. Vega down and holding her tightly.

Beck just sits in a chair, his head in his hands. Boy, you have been so blind that it is a little too late now to realize that the girl you love is gone, forever. His thoughts are interrupted by his phone ringing.

'Hey Jade…'

* * *

><p><strong>AN OMG, what do I have with death lately? **

**Anyway... VJfan12 asked me at "Inner Beauty" when I was starting a Multi-Chapter story and I thought about it and the next story is going to be an One-Shot and the story after that is going to be a Multi-Chapter story, but you have to be patient because I needed a week to write this and this One-Shot is not that long and I hate the ending to be honest. After a request, I'm changing this into a Two-Part-Fic. I don't know when I'm going to update.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Amberly~ (AKA Ayamas4Ever)**


End file.
